carta para akane
by hikarus
Summary: coleccion de one shot carta para akane ranma se siente muy culpable por lo que paso hace algunos años YA QUE FUE UN ADIOS DEFENITIVO, asi que decide escribirle una carta akane
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**Espero que me puedan perdonar ya que al principio esta historia iba hacer un one shot , bueno yo creí que podía hacer un fics pero ya tengo otro dos sin terminar, últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo libre y las ideas no me llegan como antes para poder hacer un fics, no soy tan bueno como mi amiga maxhika, saben, no sé cómo hace ella para escribir varios fics al tiempo wooo no es nada fácil de escribirlos y además que sea tan buenos como los que hace, ella tiene un gran talento el cual yo no poseo, es pero que comprender**

**No te voy a perder**

Era un día norma de clase en la escuela Furikan, pero las cosas estaban por cambiar para Ranma y Akane ya que a su clase había llegado un nuevo chico

-Muy buenos día, hoy ha llegado un nuevo alumnos espero que lo traten bien ya que él no conoce muy bien esta ciudad- dijo el profesor Yamata

-Muy buenos mi nombre es Hikoru Sasuka, soy de la cuidad de Tokio, pero mi padre por su trabajo fue transferido a esta ciudad,- aquel chico era muy apuesto ya que su pelo era rubio, sus ojos azules como el cielo cuando estaba despejado, las chicas no dejaban de mirar aquel apuesto chico

-Te puedes sentar al lado de la Akane- le dijo el profesor Yamata

Hikoru no dejaba mirar a Akane se sentó junto a ella- sabes eres muy hermosa me pregunta si tú y yo podríamos ser amigos,

-Si ,por lo que veo eres un chico muy agradable, yo sé que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien

Ranma se moría de celos ya que a él no le gusta ver que a su prometida estuviera siendo seducida por otro hombre-¡ella es mi prometida, ni tu ni nadie me la va a quitar!- digo el chico de la trenza con mucha ira

Akane no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo ranma, ella se sonrojo ya que todos sus compañeros la empezaron a molestar

Señor Saotome estamos en clase sus asunto personales los pude arreglar después de que termine mi clase - el profesor Yamata como castigo lo sacó hasta el corredor y lo puso a cargar dos baldes de agua

Después de unos minutos término la clase Ranma no estaba en el corredor, Akane y sus amigas salieron con Hikoru

-Akane que te parece si después de clases vamos tú y yo a comer un helado, sabes quiero saber más de ti, ya que me resultas una chica muy interesante y no voy aceptar un no como respuesta, te dejo para que lo puedas pensar- el chico de los ojos azules salió rumbo a la patio

Los amigos de Ranma habían escuchado todo y salieron de allí con la intención de contarle todo lo ellos había escuchado

-Será mejor que busquemos a Ranma él debe saber toda la verdad- dijo Hiroshi

-Si tienes todo la razón - le respondió Daisuki-a pesar que siempre lo esté negando, nosotros sabemos que nuestro amigo Ranma ama Akane

- ese mucho no me cae nada bien por lo que veo sólo vino hasta acá para conquistar a todas las chicas

-Tienes toda la razón amigo, espero que Ranma le dé una buena paliza- ambos chicos salieron en busque del chico de la trenza

* * *

Ranma estaba en la azotea, con su mirada perdida hacia el cielo, la llegada de Hikoru le había afectado mucho ya que su prometida lo trataba con mucha amabilidad" maldición no voy a permitir que nadie me quite Akane, ella es mi prometida, ella será mía"

-Cuñadito yo de ti estaría muy preocupado es nuevo muchacho está muy interesado en mi hermanita, yo de ti le dejaría muy clara las cosas, si quieres por 1500 yenes yo te podria ayudar con akane

-no gracias, no me importa lo que haga es marimacho con su vida, ella se puede enamorarse de quien le plazca- todo era mentira el por dentro se estaba muriendo de celos

-Cuñadito a tu sabes muy bien que no me puede engañar, yo sé muy bien que tú te mueres de amor por mi hermana, pero tú eres un chico muy tonto, orgulloso y muy miedoso allá tú después no te vengas a quejar, no quiero verte llorar, te dejó para que lo pienses- Nabiki sabía que Ranma no iba a dejar las cosas así, que abrí una gran pelea y ella no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad para ganar algo de dinero

-! Vete de aquí déjame en paz ¡las palabra que le había dicho Nabiki le había afectado mucho, ya que todo era verdad ,Ranma salió en búsqueda de Hikoru

* * *

-Amiga que envidia amiga ese chico te invito a salir- decía Sayuri mientras miraba a su amiga Akane

-Yo de ti aceptaría esa cita- dijo yuka- que suerte tienes con los hombres

-A mí no me interesa ya tengo suficientes dolores de cabeza con baka de Ranma

-Si amiga pero Hikoru es muy diferente el todo un caballero, no como Ranma- dijo Yuka

Las chicas iban caminando cuando de repente se encontraron con Hikoru el chico llevaba una flor en sus manos, - una flor para una bella chica- le entrego aquella flor Akane- ya lo pensaste mi bella princesa,- el chico de cabellos rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla

Akane quedó muy sorprendida por aquel beso que le había dado Hikoru ya que ningún muchacho había sido tan cariñoso y tan galante con ella- yo no puedo estoy comprometida

Descuida sólo quiero ser tu amigo, por lo que se tu prometido es un verdadero cretino, bueno si cambias de opina me puedes llamar- Hikoru le entrego un papel donde estaba anotado el número de su teléfono

Ramna estaba detrás de un árbol y había escuchado todo, sintió mucha ira, él quería darle una buena paliza aquel chico, el espero un rato que no hubiera nadie por ahí, salió de aquel árbol

Por el camino se encontró con sus amigos ellos le contaron todo lo que había escuchado, ello hizo que Ranma se llenara de más ira, el chico de la trenza salió de allí con la intención de arreglar cuentas con Hikoru después de buscarlo por todo el instituto Furinkan, lo encontró en la cancha de fútbol, a su lado yacía Kuno inconsciente- maldito ti te quería encontrar tú y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar, no permite que me quites a mi prometida- el ojiazul mira aquel chico con mucha ira

-¡Cuál de todas!, Akane no merece tener un prometido como tú, que la hace sufrir y que no la sabes respetar- Hiroru estaba listo para pelear

¡Cállate maldito¡ yo te hare tragar todas tus palabras, cuando termine contigo no vas aquere regresar nunca más – el aura de los dos chicos se hizo visible

Todos los estudiantes del instituto Furikan se reunión formado un circulo- pelea, pelea gritaban todos al unísono, el ambiente era muy pesado. Nabiki y sus amigas se encargaron de las apuestas

* * *

Las amigas de Akane fuero en su búsqueda ya que la única que podía parar esta locura era la hija menor de Soun

Debemos darnos prisa o sino Hikoru va a salir lastimado- decía Yuka

Si yo nunca había visto a Ranma así de furioso – le respondió Sayuri- se ve que él está muy enamorado de nuestra amiga

Las dos chicas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, ellas sabían que Akane se encontraba en el salón preparando todo para presentar una exposición para las siguientes clases

* * *

Ranma miraba con mucho desprecio al chico Rubio, ya que no iba a permitir que ningún otro que no fuera el besara a su prometida, a pesar que siempre negaba lo que sentía por Akane, el, la amaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, muchas veces estuvo a punto de arriesgar su propia vida- te advierto una cosa yo no soy tan fácil vencer con el tonto de kuno, yo nunca he perdido una sola pelea

Bueno ya bastante de palabras quiero termina rápido con esto, sabes no tengo mucho tiempo cómo para perderlo,

Ranma le lanzó muchos golpes con sus manos, el Hikoru las esquivaba muy fácilmente en un descuido del chico de la trenza, le rubio le propinó un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lo hizo caer al piso- yo creí que tú eras mucho mejor en las artes marciales, pero por lo que veo no es así

-!Cállate¡ no has visto nada de lo que soy capaz-no voy a perder así de fácil" maldición tengo que pelear en serio o de lo contario estaré en problemas, este chico es mejor peleador que Ryoga, no va hacer una combate muy intenso y no será nada fácil de vencer"

La pelea se hiso más intensa Ranma le propino muchos fuertes golpes en la cara al chico rubio haciendo que de su boca saliera muchas sangre, Hikoru se llenó de ira ya que nunca nadie lo había golpeado así de fuerte, los movimientos de aquel chico se hicieron más rápidos casi no se podían ver como se movía, el chico de la trenza estaba en problemas ya que Hikoru le dio un fuerte pada que lo lanzo contra la malla metálica de la cancha de futbol

- !maldito¡ como te atreviste a lastimarme de esta manera –decía Hikoru mientras golpeaba muy fuerte a Ranma , la pelea eran muy intensa todos que la estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, ya que el oji azul y el rubio eran muy peleadores

* * *

-Akaneee amiga solamente tu puedes de tener esa terrible pelea Ranma y Hikoru se van a matar siguen peleando de esa manera- decía Yuka

-Si esos dos muchachos se están peleando por ti, que envidia siento

-No digan tonterías, a mí que me importa lo que le pase a Ranma, además el siempre prefiere estar con Ukyo o con Shampoo, que lo ayuden ellas – todo era mentira ya que ella siempre se preocupaba por su prometido "ese baka no puede confiar en mi, yo solamente lo amo a él, baka me va a oír " Akane no podía creer lo que sus amigas le decían ya que Ranma era un gran peleador pero algo en su corazón le decía que debía que debía de tener se combate

-Vamos amiga no podemos perder más tiempo- decía Sayuri

-Si amiga vámonos ya- decia Yuka

-Solo lo hago por el pobre Hikoru ya que él me cae muy bien, el torpe de ranma le debe estar dando una buena paliza-" ranma espero que estés bien no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara" las tres chicas salieron muy rápido del salón después de unos minutos llegaron hasta la donde se llevaba a cabo esa pelea, Akane no podía cree lo que estaba viendo ya que hikoru y su prometido tenía sus ropas muy rasgadas

"No puedo perder, ni quiero perder, nunca me lo perdonaría" ranma estaba muy agotado y algo lastimado

-Ya es hora de terminar esto Saotome, quiero que tu prometida ve como termino contigo, Akane merece alguien mejor que tú, yo si la voy hacer feliz

-No voy a permitir que se enamore de un chico como tú, ella es mi prometida y dentro de unos años será mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos

-¡Vasta de palabras! – Hikaru se fue acercando muy rápidamente donde estaba ranma estaba decidido acabar con el chico de la trenza Akane no lo iba a permitir, el hijo de Genma se novia en forma de espiral, Hikoru estaba tan molesto de su interior despedía mucha ira ,Ranma le dio un fuerte golpe con su mano derecha de esta manera despertó al dragón volador, para su desgracia no se dio de cuenta que Akane estaba allí y que también fue atrapada por aquel tremendo tornado, Ranma como pudo se metió dentro de ese gran remolino e hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para salvar a su amor

-!Tonta porque tenías que interferir en mi pelea¡, tu sabes que si algo malo te pasa yo nunca me lo perdonaría- Ramna tenía alzada a su prometida entre sus brazos, el no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara

-!baka¡,!baka¡ ¿por qué tenías que pelear con Hikoru? Akane al poco tiempo cayó desmayada por la falta de aire

- porque yo te amo y no estoy dispuesto a perderte, la sola idea que tú me dejaras por ese chico hizo que mi corazón sufriera un gran dolor- Ranma protegió a su prometida con su cuerpo el impacto fue muy fuerte y creo un gran cráter en el piso

Akane al poco tiempo despertó, Hikoru yacía al lado del chico de la trenza, los dos muchas estaba inconscientes, la peliazul no dejaba de llorar- Ranma no te mueras yo también te amo y nunca te cambiaría por nadie, ¡baka!, ¡baka! no te atrevas a dejarme sola- las lágrimas de los ojos de la hija menor de Soun cayeron en las mejillas de su prometido

Ranma estará bien, el cuñadito es muy fuerte ya lo veras, él nunca se va a dar por vencido- Nabiki también estaba muy preocupada por ya que la caída había sido muy fuerte- a pesar de que ella había perdido todo el dinero de las apuestas ya que no ninguno de los dos salió como ganador de esa terrible pelea" más te vale que te recuperes cuñadito ya que me debes mucho dinero y no lo pienso perder"

* * *

Ya había pasado varias horas desde la fuerte pelea entre Hikoru y Ranma ambos muchachos estaban hospitalizados en la clínica del doctor tofu

-Díganos doctor como esta mi hijo- Nodoka estaba muy preocupada por la suerte de Ranma

-Si doctor por favor díganos la verdad mi pobre hijo se va a recuperar ya que dé, él depende seguir mi legado como peleador no quiero pensar que todos los años de sacrifico entrenándolo se van a perder- Nodaka le dio un fuerte codazo

-Tranquilos Ranma es muy fuerte ya solo tiene unas cuantas costillas fracturadas y muchos hematomas por todo su cuerpo, si fuera otra clase de chico ya estaría muerto

-El otro muchacho ya despertó, está un poco lastimado pero en unos cuantos días él se va a recuperar quiere ver Akane, -. Dijo el doctor tofu mientras limpiaba sus gafas

Akane entro al cuarto de Hikoru ya que quería escuchar lo que tenía por decirle, la peliazul lo miro a los ojos a pesar de que aquel muchacho le había causado un gran daño a su prometido no sentía ningún reconocer así a el

-Sabes Ranma es muy afortunado en tener una prometida como tú, espero que tu algún día me puedas pueda encontrar a alguien que me ame como tu amas a Ranma

-Yo sé que un chico tan apuesto como tú encontrar a una chica que te amé, yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos ,solo te puedo ver como a un amigo porque mi corazón ya tiene dueño

-Si yo sé que tú amas a Ranma y él te ama a ti, yo no me voy a interponer entre ustedes dos, apenas me recupere de mis heridas voy a pedir el traslado para otra escuela

Akane salió de allí rumbo al cuarto donde estaba su prometido, él tenía todo su cuerpo lleno de vendas, la peliazul paso toda la noche a su lado ella quería estar junto a él cuando despertara ya que tenía muchas cosas por decirle

Ranma abrió sus ojos porque la luz del día le molestaba muchos a sus ojos, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que su prometida estaba a su lado, él le susurró al oído, -te amo mi marimacho y no quiero perderte, el cuándo te vi a al lado de Hikoru sentí muchos celos, porque pensé que te iba a perder, yo sé que no soy romántico, ni detallista contigo, pero tú eres la única a quien yo amo

La akane abrió sus ojos como platos al oír esas dulces palabras, ella no podía creer lo que había escuchado, que ese chico tan orgulloso le confesara que la amaba, ella muy lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de Ranma dando le un tierno beso, la puerta del cuatro del chico de la trenza se abrió, sus otras prometidas estaban allí paradas, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Shampoo estaba muy furiosa, tenía un ganas enormes de golpear a la peliazul pero por alguna extraña razón salió de allí, con su corazón en mil pedazos, Ukyo también estaba muy triste pero ella sabía que Ranma y Akane iban a terminar juntos a pesar de que siempre se estaban ofendiendo y tratándose como perros y gatos, la chica de la espátula cerró la puerta si hacer mucho ruido y salió muy triste de allí

-Akane no quiero que nunca más arriesgues tu vida por mí, tú sabes muy bien que yo no podría vivir si te llegara a pasar algo malo

-No te puedo prometer nada, ¿Ranma quieres ser mi novio?- Akane miro a los ojos a su prometido, ella sabía hora que él la amaba ya que él se lo había confesado

-Umm , nah tener a una chica violenta como novia y además que es una mala cocinera, que todo el tiempo me está diciendo que soy un baka,, no sería nada bueno para mí ya que tu amor es un amor que lastima

Akane estaba muy triste por las palabras que le había dicho ranma- yo pensé que tu habías cambiado después de la pelea que tuviste contra Hikoru, pero ya veo que sigues siendo el mismo baka, e insolente de siempre, por mi te puedes quedar con tu linda Shampoo- la hija menor de Soun estaba por salir de allí pero el chico de trenza la detuvo

-Espera no te vayas, solo estaba bromeando yo también te amo y si quiero ser tu novio-, Ranma miro a los ojos y le regalo una gran sonrisa- yo siempre estaré contigo y espero nuestro amor pueda superar las difíciles pruebas que nos esperan- ranma se acercó muy despacio a donde estaba su prometida- cierra los ojos quiero darte algo que por mucho tiempo nos fue negado- ella cero sus ojos lo mismo hizo el chico de la trenza el poco a poco fue acercando sus labios hasta que se rozaron muy suavemente aquel roce se convirtió en un apasionado beso

Akane estaba muy feliz, ya que sabía que a partir de ese día las cosas entre su prometido y ella iban a cambiar

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado este one- shot por favor déjenme sus comentarios para mí son muy importantes ya que me ayudan a mejorar gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo hikarus


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo esta pequeña historia porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro

Nubes negras en mi corazón

Habían pasado 5 años desde que ranma y akane se había separado, sus familias cansadas de tantas discusiones entre ellos decidieron dar por terminado el compromiso, ranma no pudo decir le akane que la amaba ya que su orgullo había ganado la batalla a su amor

Ranma a pesar de todo trato de olvidar lo que sentía por akane trato de conocer a otras chicas e incluso tuvo una novia. el noviazgo con su novia se había terminado ya que ranma era muy frio con ella

El clima en la ciudad de Tokio últimamente estaba muy lluvioso en días con esos ranma se sentía muy deprimido

"como fui de tonto, nunca me voy a perdonar lo cobarde que fui, akane me haces mucha falta, por más que tratado de buscarte no te he podido encontrado incluso llega al punto de crear un cuenta en face con tondos mis datos con la esperanza de que tu algún día me contactarías pero no he tenido ninguna respuesta tuya, soy un tonto al pensar que una chica como tú estés sola ya te habrías casado"

- ranma veía por su ventana la lluvia caer , aquella lluvia eran como lágrimas, lagrimas que él había derramado por la ausencia de su amor- akane te necesito yo sin ti no soy nada todo por mi maldito orgullo , no sabes cuánto daría por estar contigo besar tus labios, pero el cruel destino siempre se encargó de que ese beso siempre nos fuera negado, akane siento un gran dolor en mi corazón ,daría todo lo que tengo por estar contigo- el chico de la trenza saco de uno de sus bolsillos una vieja fotografía de akane el se la había quitado a su amigo ryoga- esta foto es lo única que me queda de ti, te ves tan linda yo siempre disfrutaba de tu linda sonrisa, esa sonrisa que se robó mi corazón-baka, baka, si son un gran baka muy tarde me di de cuenta que sin ti yo no soy nada, hubiera querido gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amaba y que tú eras la única a que yo quería compartir el resto de mi vida. ¡Maldición akane! Tú me hiciste esto me siento tan frágil, tan débil. Ni con el pasar del tiempo pude olvidarte, es como si mi corazón estuviera lleno de muchas nubes negras porque tú eras el sol que alumbraba mi vida- eran tanto del dolor que ni el licor calmaba su desconsuelo

Sonó el timbre de su puerta él no quería abría esa puerta pero el timbre no dejaba de sonar, ranma estaba muy molesta ya que el quería estar solo, solo sin nadie que lo molestara, abrió la puerta de mala gana

Akane lo abrazo muy fuerte limpio con sus dedos las lágrimas de ranma y le dio un gran besos- te extrañe fuimos unos tontos al no haber luchado por nuestro amor, yo tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ti mi amado baka, tenía mucho miedo que después de tantos años tú me rechazaras, pero tía Nodoka me encontró y me dijo que tu habías dejado todo tirado, y que desde que te fuiste de mi casas no volviste a sonreír, vine a quedarme junta a ti nunca más pienso dejarte solo  
-akane te extrañe tanto yo sin ti no soy nada

-tranquilo mi baka yo estoy aquí junto a ti y vine a que tú y yo curemos nuestros corazones

-akane yo nunca te dejare voy a luchar por ti- ranma acerco sus labios a los de akane y le dio un tierno beso

Fin

bueno este es un bonus track que quice publicar en fan fiction a una amiga mi le gusto mucho al verla publicada en mi face asi que por sugerencia suya la decidi compartirla con ustedes espero que les guste

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes y a los demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

hikarus


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**Carta para akane**

Había ya va pasado varios años desde que el compromiso de ranma y akane se había terminado, el chico de la trenza ya no era el mismo desde a que terrible día el ya no había a sonreír pues todo su mundo giraba en torno a su amada chica de cabellos azules, muchas veces intento a buscarla pero nunca tuvo éxito, desde que akane se fue la familia saotome tuvo que regresar a su casa

Hace muy poco el chico de la trenza se enteró que la hija menor de Soun vivía en Londres gracias a una amiga de akane que al ver lo mal que estaba ranma sintió mucho lástima por él, así que le prometió que le entregaría la carta que el chico de la trenza escribiera

Ranma no contaban con mucho tiempo así que tomó una hoja de papel y anotó lo que lo que sentía en su corazón

**Esto es lo que la carta decía para akane**

Hola akane espero que te encuentres muy bien, yo sé que las cosas entre tú y yo no terminaron bien, también sé que todo fue mi culpa, que no supe aprovechar la oportunidad que tú me diste para arreglar nuestra relación

Yo fui un tonto que no supe valorar lo que tenía contigo tú, no sabes la tortura que han sido estos años, al pasar de tiempo tú te ganaste mi corazón, este chico nunca pensó que me podría enamorar de un chica como tu poco fémina, y nada dócil, pero en ocasiones eras muy tierna y con esa linda sonrisa tuya con la cual me enamore de ti

Sabes a veces pienso que hubiese sido mejor si yo hubiera no aceptado tu propuesta de amistad tu y yo hubiéramos estado mejor si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, todo esto fue culpa de nuestros padres y de su ridícula idea de unir nuestras familia

Al principio yo te detestaba con todas mis fuerzas sólo quería ir a china a buscar la curar para mi maldición, pero al pasar del tiempo todo cambio nos hicimos buenos amigos siempre que siempre estábamos dispuestos ayudando y siempre apoyábamos.

Pero esa noche todo se acabó yo y mi maldita boca, mi corazón se llenó de rabia al verte con ese chico nuevo a pesar de que queria darle una buena golpiza no lo pude hacer algo en mi corazón me decia que no tenia caso seguir luchando por una relacion llena de discuciones, tu siempre me decias que yo era un fenomeno y eso si mi lleno de mucho dolor

-Tú no sabes lo que duele en el alma perder a una persona que es muy importante para ti, te deja un gran vació en el corazón, nuestra amistad duro muy poco, pero en ese tiempo conocí a una marimacho que de la cual yo quería ser más qué un amigo de la cual yo me enamore perdidamente

yo te amaba pero nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo yo y mi tonto orgullo el cual me cegó, por más que trate de arreglar las cosas contigo sólo logre que te alejaras más de mí, hasta que llegó el dia en que tu yo nunca más pudimos platicar, tú desde ese momento te portaste muy diferente conmigo muy distante y muy fría era como si fueras otra akane diferente a la de cual yo me enamore

De los ojos de ranma empezó a brotar un mar de lágrimas por más que él quería dejar de llorar no lo podía hacer sus recuerdos atormenta su corazón eran más lo momentos triste que él había vivido al lado de su amor

Akane te perdí para siempre, te perdí como la arena se escapa entre tus manos y por más que quieras no la puedes detener, te perdí y nunca más podre recuperarte, es una mentira el dicho que dice que el tiempo lo cura todo para mi ese no es el caso, hay días en que recuerdo todo como si hubiera ocurrió ayer y en esos días mi corazón se llena de mucho dolor

Por más que trató de no pensar en ti no puedo, quiera arráncate de mi corazón pero no puedo, tú fuiste mi primer y único amor después de ti cerré mi corazón para que nadie más lo pudiera romper como tú en ese instante lo quebrarse en mil pedazos

Si yo sé que todo fue mi culpa, akane siempre he estado sólo y siempre lo estaré Ukyo y shampoo con el tiempo también se fueron, pero a mi no me importo tanto como cuando tú te fuiste de mi lado

La última vez que tú y yo platicamos perdí todo esperanza de solucionar las cosas contigo, esa noche tú me dijiste que estabas muy resentida conmigo y que sentías mucho desprecio por mí, que no sabías si algún día tú me podrías perdonarme que yo me lo había ganado y qué ese día sería el último que tú y yo estaríamos juntos, ya que en la mañana siguen tomaría un vuelo a un lugar que yo desconocia

Espero que tu algún día me puedas perdonar, yo sé que te hice mucho daño con mi forma de ser, te deseo lo mejor para tu vida, por más que yo quiera odiarte no lo puedo hacer este baka no te va a volver a molestar mi amiga y amada akane espero que seas muy feliz y que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad

Estas son las últimas palabras que yo te escribiré, recuerda muy bien que yo siempre te quise y te querer

Atentamente

Ranma saotome

* * *

"maldición espero que akane me entienda los garabatos que escribí bueno sólo espero que akane lea mi carta"

-Por favor Sayuri asegúrate que akane reciban esta carta y la lea

Sayuri estaba muy preocupado por ranma ya que ella se había dado cuenta que el chico de la trenza había llorando

-Ranma por favor trata de olvidar akane y sigue tu vida, no te hagas más daño recordando el pasado,

Ranma le sonrió con una falsas sonrisa- descuida yo estaré bien no te preocupes, pero sólo te pidió que no te olvides de lo que te pedí

-No te preocupes Ranma yo se la entregare personalmente

* * *

ya había pasado un par de días desde que Sayuri partió con rumbo a Londres la chica se dirigía a la casa en donde vivía akane, era una gran mansión ya que la hija menor de Soun hace dos años se había casado con un noble ingles

-Siga señorita Sayuri la señora akane la esta esperando en la sala de estar- le decía una joven mucama

Sayuri se dirigió a donde su amiga estaba tomando él te, akane tenía el pelo largo y sus afciones eran muchos definidas, la pali azul estaba tomado una taza de te

-Hola amiga mucho tiempo sin verte a que debo tu visita

-Bueno amiga solo vine atraerte una carta que te escribió un buen amigo mío, también porque tenía cosas por hacer en Londres – Sayuri le entrego la carta que había escrito ranma para akane

La chica recoció la letra ya que nadie podía escribir tan mal como lo hacía ranma al principio no quería leerla ya que el chico de la trenza solo le traía malos recuerdos, recuerdos de un pasado lleno de dolor, pero por una extraña razón empezó a leer aquella carta, sus ojos se llenaron de muchas lágrimas ya que ella nunca supo lo que Ranma sentía por ella

"Baka, baka tú me decepcionaste mucho yo te di una oportunidad y tú no la supiste aprovechar bueno tal vez tu yo nunca estuvimos destinados a ser más que dos extraños que compartían una gran afición por las artes marciales a pasar de todo yo no te odio ya que hubo muchos momentos en los que yo la pase muy bien contigo yo también te amé pero nuestro amor siempre estuvo destinado al fracaso"

-Lo siento Sayuri pero ranma quedo en mi pasado no le digas nada dile que nunca me pudiste encontrar será mejor que él nunca sepa que yo estoy casada

-¿Te casaste?

-Si Sayuri fue una boca muy discreta solo a asistieron a ella la familia de jonni y mi familia

* * *

Mientras tanto en Nerima ranma estaba sumido en una gran depresión era como si el supiera todo la verdad algo en su corazón la vida sin akane no tenía sentido para el, entro al cuarto de sus padres en búsqueda de la katana de su madre el ya no quería mas sentir ese dolor en su corazón, desenfundo esa espada y estaba decidido con acabar con su vida

Por fortuna en ese momento apareció su madre y su padre

-Que lo cura es la que vas hacer, mi querido hijo no vale la pena que te quites la vida por una pena de amor

-!Cállate madre! tú no sabes el infierno que he tenido que vivir durante estos largos años

Yo nunca pensé que tú fueras tan cobarde, como para estar sufriendo por una chica que se casó con otro hombre

Nodoka no podía creer lo que había dicho su esposo ese gran secreto que habían guardado por dos años al fin había salido a la luz

-!Como¡¿ por que? no me habían dijo nada maldita sea akane era la mujer que yo amaba y por su silencio la perdí para siempre, que triste es saber que no cuento con nadie ni con mis propios padres

Ranma nosotros no enteramos dos días después que la boda se había realizado ya que Soun llamo a tu padre

-Si hijo como dicen por ahí un clavo saca a otro clavo

-Viejo tonto todo esto es culpa tuya si nunca me hubieras comprometido con akane mi vida sería muy diferente, como dices esas cosas por lo visto tu nunca has amado a nadie solo te importas tu

-Si pero también es tu culpa tu nunca supiste tratar bien akane ella se canso de esperarte de que tú te decidieras por una de todas tus prometidas

Ya no tiene caso discutir más sin akane mi vida no tiene sentido, perdóname por no lo que voy hacer, pero ya no puedo más, adiós mamá adiós papá nunca olviden que siempre lo ame

-No raaaama no lo hagas hijo- dijeron al tiempo Nodoka y genma

El chico de la trenza estaba a punto de clavarse en su corazón la punta de la katana de su madre en el último momento se detuvo, por alguna extraña razón el no decidió terminar con su vida dejo caer al suelo la esa espada y se dirigió a done esta su madre la abrazo muy fuerte y empezó a llorar como si fuera un pequeño niño

-Hijo mío llora todo lo que quieras saca todo ese dolor de tu corazón yo sé que estos últimos años no han sido nada fácil para ti, tu siempre contaras conmigo y con tu padre, mi pequeño no sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido otra vez- Nodoka acariciaba muy suavemente el pelo de su hijo

-Gracias mama te quiero

-Yo también hijo mío tienes que levantarte y seguir a delante la vida nos pone muchas pruebas difíciles, pero hay que tener mucho valor para seguir adelante yo sé que no te será muy fácil de olvidar akane, no tienes que hacerlo solo recuerda los momentos felices que tuviste a su lado y no te atormentes con los malos recuerdos

-Si Ranma yo sé que tu encontraras a una chica linda y que nos vas a llenar de muchos nietos

-Gracias mama, gracias viejo aunque nunca fuiste un buen padre te agradezco mucho por cuidar de mi

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que ranma estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida por fortuna para ranma muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado

hola amor como estas hace mucho tiempo que no salimos- decia sakura la novia de ranma hace poco la habia conocido

-Si Sakura es que he tenido mucho trabajo pero descuida yo nunca me olivido de ti mi amada sakura

-eso espero, bueno me tengo que ir a mi casa

-espera no se te olvida algo

-no, ¿que?

ranma se acerco donde esta su novia y le dio un gran beso un beso con el cual le demostraba todo su amor a Sakura

fin

por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que para mí son muy importantes nos vemos se despide su amigo

hikarus


End file.
